What If?
by Stephykins93
Summary: A random collection of one-shots that are in no way related to each other. Have there been scenes that you wish you could've seen? Random scenes that don't really fit, but wish they would've been in the show anyway? I've got it right here. R&R!


**A/N-Well, I'm back and better than ever! You'll note some changes and I hope everyone's ok with them. You can read more on my homepage if you're interested in more. I'm coming back with a new penname (Tommy'sBbyGrl07-old one), new stories (in different categories too!), and a new aura! Ok, yes I'm aware of how cheesy saying aura was but I couldn't resist! Anyways, my first new story is a Buffy one! Shocked, I know you are. Well, actually this isn't a story, but more a series of one-shots that have nothing to do with each other. I really hope you all are willing to give my new image a chance and enjoy my stories! **

**A/N 2-Ok so as I said above, this is just a series of one-shots that have nothing to do with one another. They are my own personal wishes and preferences. This first one will be during season seven, not after any particular episode. This is just a random scene I wish could have happened between Willow and Spike. They had great chemistry around season four. Note, this is not a Spillow pairing! This is simply a friendship type pairing, nothing more! Anyways, without further ado, the first one-shot!**

Connecting

Spike was sitting chained up in the basement, as usual, when he heard a pair of boots descending down the wooden stairs.

'Buffy,' he thought automatically. She was the only one who ever came down, unless one of the potentials was forced to bring him some blood. He was quite surprised when he noticed the visitor was a long-haired redhead who wasn't Buffy at all.

"Red, s'at you?" Willow walked down the rest of the stairs, now walking slowly toward Spike's cot.

"Yeah, it's me," she said barely above a whisper.

"What are you doing around an about down here?"

"W-w-w-well, B-buffy's at work, a-a-a-nd well, no one really around to need m-m-my services so I t-t-thought that I'd-"

"Come down and have a nice chat with a psycho vampire?"

"You're not psycho," she said firmly. The statement brought a shrivel of anger inside her and that caused her to speak more boldly.

"Right, and I'm chained here 'cause I'm anticipating some nice kinky shagging. Not bloody likely."

"I know why you're chained up, but that doesn't make you crazy."

"Look, Red, have you come all the way down here just to establish my sanity?"

"No. I was thinking…well _hoping _we could…talk." He nicked an eyebrow at her but said nothing more. She looked up at him through her lashed and he motioned with his head for her to come sit beside him on the cot. She walked hesitantly, then sat down a few inched away from him.

"So, uh, what is it you wanted to …talk about?"

"Well, I…see the thing is…How are you doing?" The same eyebrow raised and she blushed a light crimson.

"Well, are you gonna answer me or not?" Her tone was firm but still playful. He chuckled before answering.

"Well, I'm chained up in a basement sleeping on a cot that's barely bigger than I am. I'm forced to drink under heated pig's blood. There's some new big bad that's messin' with my noggin and the woman I love is pussyfooting around me like I'm broken glass. I think I'm doing just dandy."

"Yeah, sound like. But you know why Buffy's all…skittish around you, right?"

"All too well, Red, all too well. I don't blame her in the least for her actions. Lord knows I deserve a lot worse." That tiny singe of anger stirred again in Willow. She acted before her brain could register anything.

"Spike, you **don't **deserve worse. You've done some pretty messed up things in the past, but you're seeking redemption now. You're trying to be a better man. For Buffy."

"I see that no one's cared to fill you in on recent events. Well, they're not so recent, but you seem to be out of the loop. I deserve much, _much _worse because I…I tried to…rape Buffy." Spike could barely say the last part above a whisper and without wincing. Willow just stared as she absorbed the new rush of information.

'Spike tried to rape Buffy? No way! He wouldn't do that. I mean, he was kinda obsessed with her for a while, but he always claimed to love her…would he really do that?' Willow's mind was swimming and she couldn't wrap her head around it.

"No, you didn't…you couldn't, not with the chip and…and you loved her, and…"

"It's true, love. The chip has never worked on Buffy, not since she came back. And I do love her; I was just…messed up. It wasn't right and I behaved like a monster."

"So, that's why you got the soul, because you tried to…rape her."

"She said she could never love me. Said I was an evil, soulless thing. Thought if I got a soul, she'd see me as a man. Stupid idea, it was. I'm a monster that tried to hurt her. Of course she couldn't see me as a man. She probably didn't _want _to **s**ee it. It doesn't matter. What I did, it can never be undone, never be forgotten." Willow just watched in astonishment and the broken vampire. The vampire she once thought indestructible was now on the verge of tears and trying to repent from raping a slayer. She felt a pang of sympathy go through her.

"Spike," she said gently, "what you did, or tried to do was wrong, but you know that. You realize it and you're trying to do better. You got yourself a soul, so you don't deserve any of the things you think you do."

"I do, Red. I can **never **forgive myself for what I've done. I shouldn't even be alive, yet here I am, livin' in her soddin' house. She should've staked me when she ha the chance." Willow's face was calm and composed. He was a bit surprised, but thought nothing of it.

"But she did, didn't she?"

"Did what?"

"She forgave you. I guess a part of you should never be able to forget about it, but you should be able to forgive yourself. If she has, why can't you?"

"I just…can't. What I did, it was…to horrible, too inexcusable to forgive, to forget…"

"But **she **did. She saw the man inside and she forgave you. And well, so do I. I know I've had all of about one minute to process everything, but really, it doesn't matter. You are **trying **to be better for Buffy. For everyone, really. I believe that you can be that man, now all you gotta do is believe it, too." Spike's shocked blue eyes looked at her. He couldn't believe the little speech Willow had just given. And it was actually _praising _him. He knew that the two of them had never been the best of friends, but he had always liked her. She was probably his favorite Scooby, along with Tara. Thinking of her made a part of him ache. She was a nice girl who was one of the few people to treat him with respect.

"Will?"

"Hmm?" She looked a bit surprised that he used her name instead but she quickly brushed it off.

"I wasn't exactly around to say anything, but…I'm really sorry bout Gli-Tara. She was a right fine girl. One of the few of you who treated me with respect. She was also a great witch, and she'd be right proud of you right about now." Willow smiled at him genuinely, her eyes glistening over a bit with unshed tears.

"Thanks. I know she would be." They looked at each other and smiled softly before Spike spoke up.

"Well, you'd better get goin.' Don't want anyone to think something happened to you."

"Yeah, I should go," she said as she got up and began to take the stairs. She turned around to face him.

"Spike?"

"Yeah, Red?"

"I'm glad we did this. Talked, I mean. It felt god, natural."

"Same here. It was nice chattin' with you."

"Yeah. You take care, ok?"

"You too, Red." Willow smiled at him one last time before walking up and out of the basement. Spike smiled to himself, not knowing that Willow did the same thing as soon as she shut the basement door. She saw Buffy beside the counter, looking down at some papers.

"Hey, Buff! I didn't know you were back from work already."

"Yeah it was kinda slow, so Wood just let me go early."

"Oh, well I'm gonna go…do a uh, a thing. See you later!" She said, dashing out of the room before Buffy could question her about where she had been. Little did Willow know that Buffy listened to most of the conversation at the top of the stairs. She smiled to herself, happy that the small friendship was slowly rebuilding.

**A/N-Ok now review. Good? Bad? Horrid? Be honest but not like MEAN and brutal. Just tell me what didn't work, sound good, etc. I do hope you all liked it!**


End file.
